The present invention relates to a method and device for fastening and/or fixing masonry wall elements, together and in particular, to a tapered or cone shaped anchoring pin for use in assembly with a hardenable mass and porous tubular sleeve for anchoring masonry wall elements.
In our earlier, and copending application, Ser. No. 06/880,287 filed June 30, 1986, and its continuation Ser. No. 07/047,167 filed May 7, 1987, we disclosed a system wherein, in certain specialized fastening applications, such as masonry stabilization of buildings, or the attachment of facades to cement supports, anchors are produced by inserting a porous tubular sleeve (such as wire mesh) into a previously formed opening in the masonry and a hardenable mass is introduced into the sleeves under pressure. Such mesh sleeves limit the amount of the hardenable mass being introduced and, also creates a holding effect in any hollow areas of the masonry structure by virtue of the mass passing through the openings of the porous sleeve. After the mass is introduced into the sleeve and positioned within an opening in the masonry, an anchoring element is rammed into the sleeve. The anchoring rod becomes fixed in the hardenable mass once the mass cures, the assembly thus forms a unitary anchor with the porous sleeve.
Other systems employing rods are illustrated in Hugel U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,406 and Cross U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,792.
In general, the masonry fastening systems to which the present invention relates, employ thixotropic, or gel-like hardenable masses such as polyester resins, epoxies, etc., which are capable of being supported in the uncured state by the porous sleeve or a simple hole, prior to and during the insertion of the anchoring ram. The curing properties, as well as the adhesion and flow characters of such hardenable masses vary, depending upon the specific recipe and composition thereof. Nevertheless, an ordinary threaded rod, when rammed into the sleeve filled with the uncured hardenable mass, displaces substantially more of the hardenable mass than the actual volume of the threaded rod. In fact, virtually all of the hardenable mass becomes displaced axially through the pores of the sleeve, leaving only a negligible amount of the hardenable mass between the threaded rod and the inside diameter of the sleeve. Thus, adhesion to the threaded rod is substantially diminished.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an anchoring pin, for masonry construction systems of the type heretofore described which provides more uniform distribution of the adhesive into the connecting sleeve and/or hole.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an anchoring pin which when inserted into a porous sleeve or connecting hole, filled with a thixotropic adhesive, which element does not displace substantially more of the adhesive, than its own volume, thereby insuring improved adhesion between the anchoring element and the masonry.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for fastening and/or fixing masonry wall elements employing a porous sleeve, a thixotropic adhesive and a tapered pin.
The foregoing objects, together with other objects and advantages, will be apparent from the following disclosure.